Daydreaming
by Kerrz
Summary: [oneshot] The ageold question answered: How much trouble can one plastic cow cause? SLASH ColinFinn


**Warnings:** Slash

**Pairing: **Finn/Colin (wonder why no one writes them...? Wish they would(hinthint)) :D

**Disclaimer:** Well, it must be fairly obvious that I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else associated with it. I mean, if I did, this would _definitely_ happen ;)

**A/N:** By the way? The thing about Finn spending quality time with himself is _not_ to be taken the wrong way! At least it's not intended to be taken the wrong way :3 How you interpret it is your business ;)

I so desperately wanted to put the sentence "Now, let's not turn this into 'My Little Pony'" in, but the right moment just wasn't there... :

Oh, and by the way, I am for some reason having an internal battle with myself whether to call them boys or men. In the end their physical age won over their mental (grins) and the winner is men. But, we must admit, they're all still just boys at heart.

Excuse mistakes, I'm Danish. :)

- -

It had been a while since Finn had been out of his room, and Colin was getting slightly worried. While, occasionally Finn liked spending quality time with himself, he was, in that case, a little like a child. Silence usually meant problems, as it did with kids, and Finn had now been quiet for a while.

"Finn!" Colin knocked at the door, "Are you even in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here! Be right with you, mate!"

Colin winced, slightly, as he heard a loud crash, and Finn cursing. Well, he assumed that Finn was cursing, but the words were muffled by the door. A moment later Finn opened the door, and Colin gaped. "What are you wearing?" he questioned.

Finn grinned, broadly, and adjusted the Australian cowboy-hat on his head. "Don't I just look absolutely stunning?" he questioned, as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yes, Finn, very," Colin answered, almost out of habit, because that's what he usually answered when Finn asked that, and Finn's grin widened, if that was even possible. The latter was wearing a cowboy outfit, complete with boots and hat.

The thing Colin was most confused by, however, was the thing in the middle of Finn's room. "What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing towards what looked like a big plastic creature with spots.

Finn patted it on the head. "This, my dear Colin, is a cow," he answered, clearly amused.

"Yes, that I can see, but what is it doing here?"

"It's standing," Finn explained, simply, as it having a giant cow, made out of plastic was the most normal thing to occur.

"And it there a plausible reason as to _why_ exactly a _cow_ is _standing_ in your room?" Colin continued, getting closer and closer to annoyed with each second that passed.

"What's a cowboy without a cow?" Finn reasoned, and Colin eyed the big toy with slight suspicion.

"Isn't it supposed to be a horse?" Colin countered, sensibly.

"Well..." Finn continued, watching closely as the other man sat down on his unmade bed. "It isn't called a 'horseboy', now it is?"

"Oh, Finn, your twisted logic never ceases to amaze me," Colin replied, dry sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Oh, I know. I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

Colin snickered, lightly, clearly amused by this whole incident. "Finn, is there a manual to you somewhere? Because sometimes I have absolutely no idea how your mind works."

"'s long as it works," Finn replied, smirking, as he sat down next to Colin, who eyed the Australian, half amused, half annoyed.

"Focus, Finn," Colin requested, patiently. "The cow." He motioned towards the cow, just slightly, eyes never leaving the other man's.

"What about it?"

Now, Colin knew for a fact that Finn wasn't as naïve as he sometimes led people to believe. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't have a hard time understanding what was right and what was wrong (even if he liked stretching the thin line between those two quite a lot, sometimes), and Colin was certain he knew that a plastic cow did, in fact, not belong in a college dorm. On the other hand he also knew that Finn's mind was a foreign place. And while oddly fascinating at times, still utterly frightening. He was the kind of person who sometimes told jokes that only he himself understood.

"Okay," Colin began, "You've been to my room, right?"

"Yep."

"And Logan's."

"Sure."

"And many, many others'."

This made Finn smirk, as he nodded. Others meaning girls.

Colin went on, ignoring Finn's smirk. "Have you ever in any of those rooms seen a plastic cow?"

"No?"

"Exactly," Colin finished, pleased. "Now that we've established that having a giant plastic cow in one's room is not normal, would you care to explain what this one," he indicated the cow, "is doing in your room?"

Finn's eyes darkened slightly, suddenly, and his former almost lost look now turned into a look that could almost be described as flirting and seductive.

Colin nearly jumped as he found himself stuck between the end of the bed, closest to the wall and Finn; the latter's arms on either side of the smaller brunet. He hadn't even noticed that he'd moved, too confused about the Australian's sudden change in demeanour. He simply couldn't help feeling a little intimidated, a thing that only happened to him when Finn was sober. If wasn't as if he hadn't been pressed against the wall by Finn before; the only difference was that Finn had _always_ been drunk when he did it.

"Finn, what -" Colin began, confused, trying unsuccessfully to back further away when Finn leaned in closer. He was cut off, however, by Finn pressing a slender finger to Colin's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Maybe the cow was mere trick to lure you in here..." Finn trailed off, placing his hand on the wall once again. " So I could seduce you and make you mine..." The words were whispered in a low, seductive voice, the accent thick and strong, and Colin felt cornered. Finn had done many crazy/weird things in his life, but this, trying to seduce his best friend and roommate had to top it all off.

Colin was frozen, almost afraid to breathe (but naturally having to). He was fairly certain that Finn was straight, and even if he wasn't he surely wouldn't want _Colin_.

Shit, Finn had moved even _closer_ now, his nose not even a millimetre away from the other's, and Colin forgot how to breathe. Under other circumstances, had it been anyone else, anywhere else (maybe with the exception of Logan, but he wouldn't even think about that), he would have been perfectly capable of pushing away, but he couldn't seem to find the strength to make his body co-operate.

However, instead of even attempting to resist, he found himself, to his fear, actually leaning forward, slowly, until he felt soft lips against his own and Finn readily complied, one step ahead already, tongue pressing against Colin's lips, and the smaller man parted them just slightly, giving the Australian what he wanted.

He absentmindedly put his arms around Finn's neck, pressing their bodies even closer together, purposely moaning at the sensation it caused him to feel; shivers running down his spine, and he was getting light-headed. He tried his hardest to ignore the fact that this thing that they were doing were absolutely, totally wrong; that a man should definitely not be passionately making out with his best male friend - and he was succeeding very well. He really couldn't bring himself to believe that this could be wrong. And _this_ was just amazing, he reasoned, almost like a _dream_.

In the real world the real Finn got off of the real bed, grinning. He shrugged, apparently not noticing that Colin had just wandered off into a whole different universe a minute ago. "Don't worry, mate, I'm not gonna kiss ya! I'm just messing with your head."

It took Colin a good ten seconds to realize that Finn had, in fact, _not_ been kissing him, and he jumped up, embarrassed beyond belief, desperately needing to get out of Finn's room. "Well, my head doesn't like being messed with," he replied, lamely, out of breath, before bolting out of the room, and slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a bemused Finn and his plastic cow behind.

- -

Err, I hope this wasn't too confusing. Oh, and cow's name is Karen the Cow, I think. I don't know where she came from, however.

Question: Why does no one write Colin/Finn slash? People so should! (throws an embarrassing teenage-inspired fit) Seriously, shout-out to people; write C/F slash :3 (brainwashes)

And it wasn't in Colin's fantasy. In my head at least. Just from "However, instead of even attempting to resist..." to "In the real world, the real Finn..."

Okay, so this idea just popped into my head, and I had to write it! Actually, the kiss/Colin's daydream wasn't in my original idea for this fic, but I couldn't help it. It _begged_ to happen! PlunnyThePlotBunny strikes again! Though, looking back I probably should have left it out... I don't know... I feel a bit like I'm repeating myself. Not very original, am I? (kicks self and grins)

Sorry for any OOC-ness!


End file.
